1. Technical Field
This invention relates to swimming pools, spas, fountains, ponds and more particularly to the main drains and main drain covers of any body of water utilizing a pump and circulation system that uses a main drain pot.
2. Discussion of the Background
Most swimming pools, spas, fountains and ponds utilizing a pump and circulation system that uses a main drain pot, whether in-ground or above ground, constructed of concrete, fiberglass or a vinyl liner, have a drain at the lowest elevation of the floor. The purpose of the drain is to circulate water from the bottom of the pool thru piping to the suction side of a pump, to then be returned back into the pool after passing thru a filtration system, thru return outlets in the upper level of the body of water. The main drain consists of a pot that traps debris and a connected suction line that includes a trapping basket at the pump to collect any debris that has passed thru the suction line. The main drain includes a grated cover that allows water to pass thru, but screens larger items from passing thru the suction line and potentially clog the system.
On occasion, the screws that mechanically fasten the main drain cover to the main drain pot become compromised from rust, due to poor water chemistry. The main drain cover can no longer be mechanically fastened to a main drain pot. The thread section of the screws can become lodged in the female receiving screw holes of the main drain pot. This requires the pool to be drained and the rusted remains of the screw to be tapped out. Also, depending on the brand and year of manufacture, the screw patterns of newer main drain covers often do not match the screw patterns of older main drain pots. These two previously stated conditions can make the ability to change a main drain cover to a Virginia Graeme Baker Pool & Spa Safety Act compliant cover, or even have a cover mounted at all, very prohibitive. Not having a main drain cover on a swimming pool, spa, fountain or pond is hazardous and life threatening.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method of securing a main drain cover on a swimming pool, spa, fountain or pond when it otherwise is difficult or impossible to do so. It is to this need that this present invention is directed.
In other Prior Art, such as Patent US20040093666, an apparatus consisting of an adapter and a main drain cover, with some similar embodiments to the present invention, is presented. The said apparatus utilizes a three pressure point mounting element in an attempt to solve the same problem that the present invention addresses.
This mounting method is found as well in other Prior Art such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,403,513 B2, and 7,603,752 B2, as well as others not listed. In Patent US20040093666, the author uses a much thicker wall mounting ring element replete with upper and lower passage cut-outs for water flow that also act as mounting points for a cover element. The mounting screws employed to attach to apparatus to a main drain are of a standard bolt design. The present invention is more utilitarian in design, possessing a thinner mounting wall and does not need to have the upper element mechanically fastened and further, does not require water flow cut-outs. Further, the present invention uses thumb-style mounting screws, for ease of installation. In the Prior Art apparatus, only one row of mounting holes for the mounting adapter is offered in the design. The reality of an in-field application of any apparatus into an actual main drain consist of many variables, such as how many times a mud ring has been used during the application of new pool surfaces, or the type, style or contours of an existing main drain. Thus this Prior Art would be impractical as a dependable mounting design. Further, the method by which this Prior Art would be installed, is suspect and overly complex, since pool surfaces are not necessarily flat or even, thus requiring great excess care in setting the proper elevation of the said mounting adapter to enable the cover element to be secured properly. The present invention bypasses these issues by possessing the preferred embodiment of having multiple elevations of mounting holes, and being that the present invention is one molded apparatus, and has the embodiment of seating into a main drain flush against an existing pool surface, with minimal skill level required for installation. Most importantly, the present invention is not a main drain cover that mounts by somewhat similar means, but simply a transitional adaptor between a cover and a main drain utilizing a plurality of various, optional elevation points, with the further preferred embodiment of cardinal point slots capable of receiving any sized, circular residential main drain cover, regardless of screw spacing or of availability of a screw receiver, within the main drain. Therefore, any future alteration or improvement in the field of safety main drain covers may be adaptable in conjunction with the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 8,403,513 B2, the Prior Art utilizes a somewhat similar pressure point mounting system thru a compression band. The present invention employs compression points thru a plastic mounting ring comprised of a plurality of various, optional elevation points. Further, the present invention also uses thumb-style mounting screws, for ease of installation.
After review of the background, summary, and detailed description of the preferred embodiments, in conjunction with the drawings, specifications and claims, it should be apparent to anyone skilled in the field of Prior Art, that the present invention uniquely solves the need for a method of securing a main drain cover on a swimming pool, spa, fountain or pond when it otherwise is difficult or impossible to do so.